


Paint me in trust

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Flangst?, I fell in love with Loba, I'm a soft gay LKAJSDLKJASD, absolutely love her, alkjsdlkajsdlk, but anyway, but that's lmfao, fluff?, idk - Freeform, more angst tbh, sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: “What do you want, demonio?”Revenant chuckles, his voice the familiar cold and steel that haunted her nightmares. He leans against the doorframe of the room they were in. His cold eyes looking over the room where the USB is located. She notes this, because her hand goes to her little pack, securing it.“Relax.” His voice echoes in the room. “I’m not after that,”“Then what are you after, demon?” She sneers. “Why are you here?”“A little courtesy call.” He says standing up properly and grinning. “How are you and your, pet?”She immediately tenses, her expression cold. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”“Don’t play coy with me, girl.” He tuts, stepping over a dead body. Loba doesn’t move back, instead standing her ground as Revenant moves a little closer. “We know about her, your little, pet.”
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Female Reader, Loba Andrade/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Paint me in trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So if you've read this thank you! Please leave a comment or a kudo's (or both if you're feeling generous) and I'd love to know what you guys think.

_“I don’t settle. I’m not made that way.”_  
  
_You smile, flagging another drink for yourself and raising it to her as she smirks. “Then what will it take to change your mind?”_  
  
_“A lot more drinks, for starters.” She smiles back, her teeth seemingly glinting under the light of the bar and you nod, clinking your glasses together._  
  
_“I can do that.”_  
  
“What do you want, demonio?”  
  
Revenant chuckles, his voice the familiar cold and steel that haunted her nightmares. He leans against the doorframe of the room they were in. His cold eyes looking over the room where the USB is located. She notes this, because her hand goes to her little pack, securing it.  
  
“Relax.” His voice echoes in the room. “I’m not after that,”  
  
“Then what are you after, demon?” She sneers. “Why are you here?”  
  
“A little courtesy call.” He says standing up properly and grinning. “How are you and your, pet?”  
  
She immediately tenses, her expression cold. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Don’t play coy with me, girl.” He tuts, stepping over a dead body. Loba doesn’t move back, instead standing her ground as Revenant moves a little closer. “We know about _her_ , your little, pet.”  
  
“Whatever business or interest you have with her, you can conduct.” The bitterness is in her voice. “I have no care about it. What she does with her life is on her.”  
  
Revenant laughs, and Loba finds herself cringing, the hair on her arms rising in a mix of fear and barely contained anger. “If this concludes our business, then I suggest you leave. We’re done here.”  
  
She turns on her heel, walking out, pulling out her Jumpdrive, and readying herself to go when Revenant speaks up again. “Did you know she did it for you?”  
  
The words make her pause, and she berates herself for turning around. For looking at the obvious trap the demon had set but it was interesting news. “What do you mean?”  
  
“We’ve all heard of what broke your relationship,” he sounds happy with himself, his voice reeking with delight it makes Loba’s guts sick and twist. “And I know what happened.”  
  
“You sound like click-bait.” She deadpans. “It’s done. It’s history. She made a mistake and I moved on from her.” She tries not to betray the emotions that swirl in her chest, the sharp ache that never leaves every time she is reminded of you and your treachery.  
  
“Tsk, little girl, you never learn.” Revenant laughs and before Loba can tell him to fuck off or any other variation of it, he tosses her another USB. She catches it easily, the device cold to the touch and Revenant has stepped back, making his way through the door he entered. “I suggest you watch it.” He says, pausing to looking behind him and offer her one last smile. “I’ll tell you when I find her—you might want to be present at least for her funeral.” He disappears soon after, just before she can reply.  
  
She grits her teeth, and sighs, looking at the USB in her hand and it’s decorated to look like a wolf head. She considers breaking it for a moment but Revenant has never gone this out of the way to offer her anything. Against her better judgment, she pockets the USB, readying herself before jumping out and throwing her Jumpdrive. Letting the air rush past her calm her as she runs back to her home.  
  


* * *

You’ve known for months they’d come for you.  
  
You did your best to hide. You’ve laid low, survived off of the odd jobs here and there. You’ve also killed your fair share of people, garnering a vanishing vigilante/mercenary that never lingered too long. But you were new to this game, you weren’t a seasoned outlaw, nor were you blessed with the resources some of the hunters hunted you with.  
  
More than once you’ve only barely managed to save yourself from walking into a trap set by hunters for the device. You’ve killed even more when you entered them without meaning to.  
  
Somedays you wonder if any of this was worth it.  
  
After all, you’re dead to her. If you ever showed face to Loba she’d probably greet you with a bullet and a kick to the groin. Then again, given what you’ve gone through, the idea sounds a lot more tempting and needed. But you know you owe it to her, she trusted you.  
  
Even if you did betray it, you intend to see the promise through.  
  
You remember the hurt in her eyes, the way she had pushed you back and you knew, you’d never reach through to her. The smiles you’ve gotten, the secret vulnerability she had shared, all a memory now, and you’re left with the cold, heart-wrenching memory of her pulling her gun out at you.  
  
_“Go.” She says, the laser dot in between your eyes. “Consider this my mercy.”_  
  
But you both know you didn’t deserve her mercy. You ran from her like a coward, you knew she wouldn’t believe you. Not after you had gone behind her back to give crucial information. Not that you were held at gunpoint or tortured for it. Your mind lingers to the burn marks at the base of your neck or the hot iron on your thigh.  
  
You sold her out, the worst crime to do.  
  
At least that’s what everyone thought. You gave them enough information to make it factual, but you gave it in disorder. You gave half guesses and half-truths, and you knew the moment they found out you had actually lied they’d sent people after you.  
  
It was only time they’d send Revenant after you.  
  
You know he’s there before you even open the door. The cold that seeps from the other side makes the hair on your arms rise. You’re exhausted, having barely escaped from a skirmish earlier and a part of you wants to ignore it and simply let yourself get taken but you know it would be a fate worse than death.  
  
So you pause, looking out at the window, wondering if you’ll die if you’ll be injured if you fall—and test it out only seconds later when you hear the familiar hiss of his Silence and you immediately launch yourself out the window. Your eyes close and as you break the glass, falling for a few seconds before you open them and roll safely onto the ground.  
  
There’s screaming in the apartment, a gunshot was fired from where you were standing moments ago and you run.  
  
Your feet hitting the pavement, your blood thundering in your ears. Everyone starts running inside, not keen on getting caught in a firefight. You can hear Revenant’s distant cursing, and you make a beeline to hide under the bridge. Traversing through the confusing huts and houses all strung together.  
  
You don’t hear him coming after you but it doesn’t mean you're out of the woods yet.  
  
You’ve slowed your running into a walk, you're exhausted, your bones feel like they’d grind themselves and your breathing is harder, much more labored. Your joints ache, and you have enough energy to check your bullets, revealing you’ve only got 32 left in your Flatline and your Mastiff only has 6. In short, you’re truly and utterly fucked.  
  
The people under the bridge don’t dare talk. Fear of Revenant has kept them cowed and you have to get out of there quickly. It wouldn’t be the first time you had been squealed on by a passerby. Not that you blame them, the Syndicate had sweetened the deal for your capture and your appearance was a signal for a mess.  
  
But you’re tired, dead tired. The ground seems to be calling to you and it wouldn’t be safe for you to pass out here in the open. So you push yourself up, not realizing you had fallen to the ground, you force yourself to crawl until you could walk, trying to find a place where you could pass out in.  
  
It took a lot of time, time that Revenant spent hunting you down.  
  
You’ve barely made it to the edge, walking using your Mastiff as a cane when a gunshot is fired and it bounces right in front of you.  
  
“Well, well, well,” Revenant says, a coffin on the ground next to him. “Caught you, girl. Time to go.”  
  
You manage a snort, “I can’t believe you’ve actually brought a coffin.” You smile, much too tired and delirious to take the situation seriously. “Nice to know you keep your promises.”  
  
“If it suits me.” He replies amused. “Now get in.”  
  
“You know I can’t,” you muster your bravado. “Got the good ground calling me into bed.”  
  
“Get in so I can shove you in the dirt then.” Their amusement is waning and you can hear the edge in their voice. “I’m taking you in this, whether you like it or not.”  
  
“Pass.” You say and you pull your Mastiff back, brushing a smoke grenade you hadn’t accounted for, and throw it—using the last vestiges of adrenaline you have to run. Revenant doesn’t seem too concerned and it worries you—only realizing why when you feel a bullet tear through you.  
  
For a few moments, there’s no pain.  
  
Just a fleeting feeling of something passing through you, it was like going through Wraith’s portal, except the bullet was the one passing through and you fall onto the ground, biting down onto your lip, barely suppressing the screams. You hear his footsteps, and see his feet before you’re suddenly on your back, the air knocked from your lungs and you’re gasping for breath—the action making your lungs burn.  
  
“I have to admit, softie, you did well.” He says, stepping on your chest, and you struggle to breathe, weakly trying to push it away but you know it’s futile. “So tell me, where is it?”  
  
Your vision is dancing now, the red is occasionally taken by black. “I—won’t...talk....” you wheeze out. “Rath...er...die”  
  
You hear his laughter and you don’t know if you scream, you feel him crack a rib. “You will die. Just not quickly.” Revenant promises, and you feel another rib crack and you’re sure you’re screaming because your voice is hoarse. “I’ll ask again. Where are the codes? Where did you place the map?”  
  
“F...fuck—off—!“ You say and you feel another crack and snap and his growl.  
  
“I have no patience for this, girl.” He sneers. “Every time you deny me—I can have you killed and brought back to life. Again and again, and again.” His voice has a sharp glee in it. “So answer me. Where. Are. The. Codes?”  
  
You can barely focus now, the exhaustion and the wounds have taken a toll on you. You manage to meet those glowing eyes, the cold expression, and weakly make an attempt to spit at him. “Fuck...off...”  
  
His boot deepens on your chest and you pass out promptly after that.  
  
_“Wait until you see what I have in store~”_  
  
_You turn around to see Loba smiling at you, her hand outstretched and you take it. She’s smiling, the same smile you’ve seen on her when she had found some rather good loot or when she had time to visit you. It’s a quick trip down your apartment, loading up into the cab she must have called and you lean against her._  
  
_“Aren’t you affectionate?” She teases, nudging you slightly. “You utter poor fool.”_  
  
_“Better a fool for you,” you murmur and you smile against her, feeling her tense up before relaxing. “Besides, I’m your fool.”_  
  
_“That you are.” The words are laced with more affection and you bask in it. “My, poor, pain-loving fool.”_  
  
_This time it’s you who flush. “Excuse me! I’m not—" you pull away to continue your sentence but she places a hand over your lips. Her eyes glinting with amusement._  
  
_“Not all secrets need to be spilled,” she purrs and you sigh, leaning into her touch as she strokes your cheek._  
  
_“So where are we going?” You ask after a while, pulling away to smile at her. “I hope I haven’t forgotten anything important.”_  
  
_“For your sake, I hope you never do.” She hums before turning her attention outside. “Be patient.” She tells you._  
  
_“I’m not patient.” You grin and lean against the chair. “But for you, I’ll do it.”_  
  
_“You do a lot of things for me,” Loba says, and she turns to look at you again, appraising you. You hadn’t seen her look at you—not when your eyes are closed and you’re covered in the lights of the city—a myriad of different colors that somehow brighten your features. “You’ll see.”_  
  
_“Okay, Ms. Andrade.” You snort, opening your eyes, barely missing her quick glance at your direction. “Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”_  
  
_She smiles, hiding it by looking outside and she holds the vault key to her own treasure vault tightly. “Good. I’d like to keep it that way.”_


End file.
